


Continuing Education

by justthehiddles



Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [7]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Airplanes, Blood, Blood Drinking, Conference, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Traveling, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Charlie is scheduled to attend a conference in Chicago for here work at Clemency.  Adam was going to stay behind... until Frank signs him up to take part in a panel about human and vampire relations.  Now Adam is traveling along with Charlie and he is not happy about it.
Relationships: Adam (Only Lovers Left Alive)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Adam and Charlie | The Reluctants [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Continuing Education

“Adam?” Charlie sidled up to him after she got home from a shift at Clemency.

Adam groaned. It was not quite the time when he usually woke up and despite his best efforts, he rarely got up before Charlie got home from her day shift at the hospital. Charlie suspected he enjoyed her snuggling up to him as a wake up call, but good luck getting him to admit it.

“Adam…” she hummed, scratching his chest. He stretched at the touch like a cat. “… time to get up, I need to talk to you.”

Charlie nuzzled into his neck, kissing that spot behind Adam’s ear. His black hair lying like a blanket over her dark curls. Adam wrapped an arm around and pulled Charlie onto his chest. His eyes squinted up as he pursed his lips to kiss Charlie’s nose.

“There are better things to do with your mouth than talk.” His hands slipped down to cup Charlie’s ass. He bucked up against her.

Charlie frowned at Adam and struggled against his embrace. “Do you think of anything other than sex?” She giggled, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” Adam’s brow furrowed. “Maybe. It’s your fault.”

Charlie pressed up, narrowing her brilliant green eyes at him. “How is this my fault?”

Adam’s lips curled into a grin. He sat up, holding tight onto Charlie who ended up in his lap. Her legs straddled Adam’s bare hips. His lips latched on Charlie’s neck, sucking hard. People didn’t even question why Charlie wore turtlenecks year round anymore.

“You are just too sexy. I can’t keep my hands and other parts of my body off of you.” Adam muttered against her. “I am insatiable when it comes to you.”

Charlie flattened her hands against his chest and pushed Adam back against the mattress. “Try to restrain yourself.” She smirked.

Adam’s eyes twinkled. “I didn’t realize you wanted to introduce ropes into a relationship, but I am game if you are.”

Charlie smacked Adam’s thigh. “I am being serious!”

“So am I.” Charlie rolled to walk away. Adam reached out and stopped her from leaving. “I’m sorry. What did you want to talk about?”

Charlie huffed. “What are you doing in three months?”

Adam’s eyes stared back at Charlie. “Why?”

Charlie’s hands fidgeted in front of her. “Clemency is sending me to a convention in Chicago and I was wondering…”

“Absolutely not.” Adam moaned. “I hate traveling.”

Charlie’s lower lips quivered. “I understand. I was hoping to have some company. But I get it.” She sniffled and lowered her head to kiss his lips.

Adam twinged with guilt. He hugged her tight. “I shouldn’t have been short with you, baby. Traveling is very hard on my kind. And as much as I would love to join you, I would be a terrible travel companion.”

Charlie wiped her nose as Adam smoothed her hair back to gaze into her eyes. “Thank you. I love you.”

Adam kissed her lips. “Love you more.”

-

Charlie spent the next two months making preparations for Adam to be alone for a better part of the week.

“I am capable of surviving on my own for a few days.” Adam rolled his eyes from the living room as Charlie took inventory of the blood in their freezer. “I did it for centuries, you know?”

Charlie popped her head from around the corner. “Where do I keep the spare laundry detergent?”

“Above the washer?”

“Wrong-o, Mary Lou. I’m making a list.” Charlie disappeared.

“If I find a single legal pad…” Adam turned to yell towards the kitchen.

“Too late!” Charlie yelled back.

Adam rubbed his forehead.

-

About three weeks before Charlie was scheduled to leave, Adam received a text from Frank.

Signed you up to take part in this. Have fun and be nice.

Adam clicked on the link and frowned. SVS 100th Annual Conference. Adam hated SVS or the Society of Vampire Scientists. A bunch of pretentious snobs.

I’m not going. Adam texted back.

Yes, you are. You are on a panel. Keep reading.

Adam scrolled through the rest of the page. “Fuck!” he cursed when he reached the bottom. The Dynamics of Human-Vampire Relations: Friends or Food? A Special Panel. It listed his name among the panelists.

You are dead. I am killing you.

Good luck finding me. Besides isn’t Charlie at a convention at the same place and time. They usually coincide these with medical conventions.

Sure enough, it was in Chicago at the same time Charlie was. In fact, it was even in the same convention hall.

“Fuck…” Adam groaned. He really did hate traveling.

I am still killing you.

You know you love me, Adam.

Adam leaned back against the couch, allowing his head to fall back, eyes closed. He stayed like that until Charlie came home.

“Adam?” He groaned from the dark living room. “Are you okay?”

Charlie dropped her bag and rushed to his side. “What’s wrong?”

Adam lifted his head to stare at Charlie, whose eyes registered panic. “You have room at that hotel in Chicago?”

Charlie cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, why?”

Adam sighed. “Frank volunteered me to take part on a panel at a vampire convention. It is in Chicago at the same time as your convention.”

Charlie’s eyes wide, her butt wiggled. “Are you serious? You are not joking with me.”

“Unfortunately not.” Adam grunted.

Charlie squealed, jumping in a circle and clapping her hands. “This is the best news. I’m going to revise my packing lists.” She hustled off.

“That is unnecessary, Charlie!” Adam yelled after her, but she didn’t hear a word.

-

It took a few days to rearrange travel plans. Charlie switched her flight to a redeye to accommodate Adam. And they booked an extra night at the hotel to ensure they could fly home at night. Adam refused to acknowledge the fact he was voluntarily traveling from his house. To attend a conference. To take part in a panel about human-vampire relationships. Charlie packed for the two of them.

“The black shirt or the black shirt?” Charlie held up two identical shirts in her hands. Adam laid on the bed, hand over his face.

“The black shirt.” He gestured blindly to her right hand. “And don’t forget my black jeans.”

Charlie dropped the shirts on the dresser and crawled onto the bed. “You could make an effort, you know?”

“I could.” Adam grunted.

Charlie pressed against his side. Her hand teased along his hip before slipping underneath the covers to stroke his cock. Adam let loose a moan as Charlie squeezed him tight.

“Yes, Charlie!” he hissed. His mouth fell open.

“Do you like when I do that, darling?” Charlie leaned over and cooed in his ear. She kissed along Adam’s neck with a sloppy open-mouthed kiss.

Adam grunted in response. “Yes.”

Charlie abruptly stopped and kissed his cheek. “Then help me pack.” She hopped off the bed and returned to packing up her clothes.

Adam sat up and then stood. “You are absolutely brutal, darling.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. His cock pressed against her backside. Charlie reached up to stroke his cheek.

“But it got you out of bed.” She gave his cheek a playful smack. “Now pack your bag or you are going to Chicago naked.”

Adam nuzzled into her neck. “Would that be the worst thing?”

-

“Two hours!” Charlie whined as she pushed open the door to their hotel room. “Two fucking hours, Adam. I couldn’t sleep at all.”

Adam grumbled behind her, throwing the bags into the closet. “You have shared a bed with me for over a year.”

“You have never snored like that ever!”

Charlie dug through her carryon bag and pulled out a roll of tape. She immediately went to the window and taped the curtains to the wall. Charlie then pushed past him to hang the “do not disturb” sign on the doorknob.

“I told you I don’t travel much.” Adam flopped onto the bed, wiped out. “And I don’t travel well.” He was hungry. Charlie frowned and straddled his hips. She tugged at his jeans. “What are you doing?”

Charlie smirked. “Making you more comfortable.”

Adam lifted his hips to allow Charlie to pull his jeans down to his knees. She stood up to pull her pants down, stepping out them along with her underwear. Adam sat up and beckoned her to sit back down. Charlie straddled his hips again and rocked back and forth.

“Are you hungry?” Charlie nudged her nose against the stubble on Adam’s chin. He, in turn, buried his face in her curls, inhaling her scent.

“Yes.” His voice tight.

“Before or after?” She continued to rock against him, his cock twitching underneath her.

“During.” His fangs dragging across her skin. Charlie’s head tilted to the side. “You taste the sweetest then.”

Charlie’s hand twisted down to guide Adam to slip inside her. Her nails digging into his flesh through his shirt as she lowered herself. Adam gripped her tight.

“Baby…” Adam cupped her face. “I love being inside you.” Charlie bucked against him, twisting.

“I love you.” she whispered, pulling herself against his chest.

Adam’s hands slipped down and squeezed her tits through her shirt. Charlie arched her back as he did. Adam’s mouth found hers, his tongue tasting every corner of Charlie’s mouth. She gasped as her release drew close.

“Adam… I…” she gasped.

Adam sucked her neck hard, right at the scar where he used to feed. Charlie clenched around his cock as she came, and Adam’s teeth sank in as he continued to thrust into her, chasing his own release. He soon spilled into Charlie. She fell against his chest as he continued to feed. He pulled back, his mouth and teeth stained red.

Charlie snuggled into him and he enveloped her as he laid back onto the hard hotel mattress, twisting them to the side.

“Better?” Charlie hummed, dozing off in the crook of Adam’s body.

“Much.” He moved her hair to kiss her temple. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Her voice trailed off. Adam pulled her tight until she fell asleep.

-

Charlie woke the next morning sore but rested. She made some coffee in the room with the provided coffeemaker. She regretted the decision and went downstairs to fetch some food and a decent cup of coffee. When she returned, she found a brochure slid underneath the door.

“100th Annual SVS Conference” was emblazoned across the cover. Intrigued, she flipped through the pages. Without thinking, Charlie flicked on the lamp on the nightstand. Adam groaned, pulling a pillow over his head.

“Fuck.” He rolled onto his side.

“Sorry!” Charlie squeaked. “Are these actual classes you can attend?”

Adam glared at her with one eye squeezed shut. “What are you looking at?”

“The program for your conference. Some of these sound fun. Can I come?”

“No!” Adam sat up. “I don’t think a human in a room filled with vampires is a good idea.”

“Excellent point.” Charlie pulled her knees up and balanced the program on her thighs. “Will you bring me back materials?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes.” She didn’t believe him, but let it go.

“Please bring me back the stuff on the man-made blood and fossilized fangs.”

“Fine.” He settled back under the covers. “Now turn off the light.” he grumbled.

Charlie clicked it off and got ready for her own conference. She lifted the pillow to kiss Adam before leaving for the day.

“Please don’t buy any lesbian porn. The hospital is paying for this room.” Adam grunted. “I need to hear the words, Adam.”

He rolled onto his back., pulling the pillow off his face. He rolled his eyes, shooting daggers at Charlie.

She tapped her foot. “I’m waiting, Adam. Don’t make me late.”

“I promise not to buy any lesbian porn.” He spat the words sarcastically.

“I do not appreciate your tone. But I will take it. Love you.” She gave him one last kiss.

“Love you too.”

-

For the next two days. Charlie and Adam saw very little of each other. As soon as Charlie would return from her conference, worn out, Adam would wake to get ready for his own. Any time they were in the room together, they spent it cuddling and sleeping.

After her last day, she collapsed onto the bed as Adam stirred.

“My mind is mush.” She complained to the ceiling.

“Hmm?” Adam rolled onto his side to see Charlie face planted on the mattress.

“Three days of classes about the cardiovascular system and blood drawing. I’m dreaming of blood.”

He reached out to rub her back. “I’m sorry, baby.”

She hummed in appreciation. “Don’t you have your panel coming up?”

“Don’t remind me. I could always stay here with you. Be a comfort.”

Charlie’s head popped up to scowl at him. “I am fine. Nothing a hot shower won’t cure. Go.”

“But I can—”

“I will open those curtains.” she threatened.

He knew full well Charlie would never follow through, but today was not the day he called her bluff. With a grunt, he got up and got ready while Charlie showered and changed into her Pusheen pajamas.

“Sure you don’t want me to stay?” He questioned as he leaned down to kiss her.

“Yes. Now go.”

“Love you.” he whispered.

“Love you more.”

-

Charlie chased sleep but couldn’t settle. She changed into a pair of jeans and slipped her Bruins hoodie on to slip downstairs and walk around. She found herself in the conference area. Charlie located the room where the final panel was being held. She opened the door and peeked in.

“But don’t you think seeing humans as strictly as a food source makes things easier?” Someone in the crowd.

Charlie’s eyes cut to the front of the room, where five people sat on a raised stage. Adam among them.

“Well yeah.” One woman started. “It is the same thing when zombies name the chickens on the farm and then have to eat them for dinner. It’s much simpler to see them as food.”

Charlie spied Adam roll his eyes from the back of the enormous room. “If I can offer a counterpoint?” His voice piped up.

“Adam? You’ve been quiet for most of the panel. Please.” The commenter passed the mic to Adam.

“I would be the first to tell you it makes things easier. Emotions only complicate this entire process. But I will say it makes for a lonely and far less rich life. After my partner, Eve, passed, I was alone for a long time. And then I met someone. A human.”

The room filled with murmurs. “And she changed my life. For the better. For the first time in years, I felt alive. Like something mattered.”

Charlie choked back a sob. Adam continued to speak. “I don’t know what the future holds for us, for her. There are going to be some tough decisions ahead of us. But I can’t imagine my world without her. And the messiness that they bring to the world, make our existence more enjoyable. So yeah, it’s easier but not better.”

There was applause in the room and Charlie slipped back out before Adam caught her there. She raced upstairs and slipped her pajamas back on. Adam returned about an hour later. He toed his boots off and stripped naked and pulled on pajamas before sliding into the bed next to Charlie.

She rolled on top of him. “I love you so much, Adam. You are my world.” Her voice trembled as the words tumbled out.

“And you are mine, Charlie.” He pulled her into a sweet kiss. “I love you more than anything. I’m never letting you go.”

She settled onto his chest. “And I am not letting you go.”

Adam smoothed down her curls, only to have them bounce back in his face. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her side to side until she dozed off.

“I saw you in the back, darling. I am glad you heard every word, because I meant it.” Adam kissed her again before falling asleep with Charlie in his arms.


End file.
